I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away
by kiki.forever
Summary: Claire knows Quil has a secret, and he doesn't want to tell her he's a wolf because he's afraid she'll run away from him.  Will Quil tell her all his secrets?   Song fic: the song is called "Secrets" by "OneRepublic"; Quil's POV


_Author's Note_: Wow, this was hard to do! Not the story itself, but the alignment, spacing, bold, italics! FFnet kept trying to mess it all up! I'm actually kind of irked right now.

But, I absolutely love this song, and thought it would go perfectly with Quil and Claire!

I hope no one else has used this song for their Claire/Quil fic, but if so, I'm terribly sorry and I am not intentionally stealing anything from you.

The story isn't very long, but it's not too short either. I hope you all like it! Please tell me what you think in a review, or else I'll be very sad. This is a one-shot, by the way.

The song lyrics are in **bold** and the story just simple and regular type.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song called "Secrets" belongs to "OneRepublic." They all so totally rock! :D

* * *

I'M GONNA GIVE ALL MY SECRETS AWAY

* * *

We're at the beach in La Push. Gosh, Claire looks so beautiful. Even when she's angry—like now, for example. She's only sixteen, I keep telling myself that. But she's a smart girl, and she is begging me to know my secret. Actually, more like demanding—threatening to know.

"Why won't you tell me, Quil? I know something's up!" She shrieks, tears streaming down her face. "I'll hate you forever if you don't tell me!" We haven't fought in a while, so believe me; she's not completely upset because I won't tell her this life-changing secret. She's _way_ stronger than that. The tears are more from the argument than anything, but I'm dying to just wipe away her tears, and hold her close. But then she'd probably slap me, or perhaps throw a rock at me . . . not that it would hurt or anything.

She's glaring at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I need another lie. Another story.

**I need another story**  
**Something to get off my chest**  
**My life gets kinda boring**  
**Need something that I can confess**  
**'Til all my sleeves are stained red**  
**From all the truth that I've said**  
**Come by it honestly I swear**  
**Thought you saw me wink, no**  
**I've been on the brink, so**

"If you lie to me," Claire shouts—her brilliant cheeks shiny with tears, "I will know."

Crap. Looks like another lie won't work on her. She needs to know. Sam told me that over and over. He told me she won't run away. She won't truly hate me forever. She's my imprint and will love me forever. Yeah. Right. Does he really know my Claire?

I wish I could just _know_ how much to tell her—enough information to where she won't be freaked out of her mind. Just enough to where she's satisfied. Gosh, things were easier when she was younger.

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Claire huffs violently and gets up from her spot on the sandy floor. "Fine," she mutters angrily. "I'm done." She brushes off her butt, and begins to walk away.

"Wait," I exclaim, running after her frantically. I took a deep breath, looking into her puffy-red eyes. This is it. No turning back.

She turns back to me, her face unreadable. "What? You have another lie for me?"

"No," I insist, urging her back toward a large rock by the shore. "I'll tell you everything."

And I do. I tell her everything . . .

Except the imprint, and that I'm so completely in love with her. I mean, c'mon! She would definitely find it creepy that a thirty-year-old man—that looks around twenty—has some mystical pull to her!

I tell her about me being a werewolf. How we protect the town. That we stop aging when we're a wolf. Everything.

"Finally," she breaths, giving me a small smile. "I thought I was going crazy."

I laugh, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles on her back. "How much did you know about me?" I ask gently.

"That you never age. I mean, c'mon, that's obvious!" She giggles. "You and Sam and Embry and Jake and all of them are warmer than anyone else I know. It just hurt that my best friend didn't tell me all of his secrets." She sighs, running sand through her long fingers.

"And we've been through a lot together. You should be honest with me," she continues.

Yeah, we have been through a lot. Her whole life practically.

**My god, amazing how we got this far**  
**It's like we're chasing all those stars**  
**Who's driving shiny big black cars**  
**And everyday I see the news**  
**All the problems that we could solve**  
**And when a situation rises**  
**Just write it into an album**  
**Singing straight, too cold**  
**I don't really like my flow, no, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Oh, got no reason, got not shame**  
**Got no family I can blame**  
**Just don't let me disappear**  
**I'mma tell you everything**

Should I tell her _everything_, though? That I love her in a more-than-brotherly way? That I cherish her? That I've got a wolfy connection to her? Looking into her warm, brown eyes it seems she might be okay with it. I doubt she feels the same about me, but she loves me as a brother, right? That's enough love that she won't stay away from me . . .

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

She wiggles her butt across the sand so she can lean her head against my shoulder. My heart speeds dramatically. _She's only sixteen. She's only sixteen_, I chant to myself. _You can't feel that way about her yet._

She exhales a perfect, quiet sigh that sent trembles through my body. "Anything else I should know?" She inquires.

I have to tell her . . .

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

I'm gonna tell her . . .

**All my secrets away**

I brush her sweet, lilac-smelling hair away from her ear and whisper very quietly—so, _so_ quietly, "I love you."

She takes her head off of my shoulder, gazing at me. "Did you say something?"

I stare back at her, drinking in her gorgeous features—her flawless nose, eyes, hair—and ponder.

Then I say a bit louder so her human ears can hear, "No. Not a thing."

**All my secrets away**

* * *

_End of chapter notes_: My first one-shot! Thanks for reading! Please review! ^-^

/Edit/: I changed Claire's age to sixteen, but that's all I changed. It just seemed kinda creepy if she was _just _fourteen.


End file.
